teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Problema do mal/Formulações
Em função de o problema do mal já ter sido apresentado das mais variadas formas, esta lista foi criada a fim de conter o número máximo delas, servindo de complementação para a defesa do argumento. O problema intelectual Probabilístico Dedutivo Indutivo Lógico Epicuro (?) A parte mais fundamental do problema lógico, atribuído a Epicuro, é como se segue: # Se um deus perfeitamente bom existe, então o mal não existe. # Há mal no mundo. # Logo, um deus perfeitamente bom não existe. Raymond D. Bradley # If God exist, he is omnipotente, omnisciente and wholly good. # Evil occurs. - Statement of the "undisputed" fact of evil. # If someone did not prevent the occurence of evil despite having full knowledge in advance that it would occur if he were not to prevent it and despite also having unlimited power to prevent it, then that person is morally culpable for its occurance. - Generalized principle of command responsability. # By virtue of His omniscience, God new in advance that evil would occur unless he was to prevent it. - From 1 by definition of omniscience. # By virtue of His omnipotence, God had the ability to prevent the occurence of evil. - From 1 by definition of omnipotence in terms of abscence of nonlogical limits to God's ability. # God did not prevent the ocurrance of evil. - From 2 by double negation. # God had the ability to prevent evil from occuring and knew it would occur if he did not prevent it. - From 4 and 5 by conjunction. # God is morally culpable for the occurence of evil. - From 3 and 7 by modus ponens. # God is not wholly good. - From 8 by definition of "wholly good". # Therefore, God doesn't exist. - From 1 and 9 by modus tonus.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5EoZr15Bbk Outros ;1 #Deus existe #Deus é onipotente, onisciente e perfeitamente bom #Um ser perfeitamente bom iria desejar prevernir todo o mal #Um ser onisciente sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência #Um ser onipotente que sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência tem o poder de prevenir que o mal venha à existência #Um ser que sabe todos os meios pelos quais o mal pode vir à existência, que pode prevenir o mal de vir à existência, e que fazer isso, iria prevenir a existência daquele mal. #Se existe um ser onipotente, onisciente e perfeitamente bom, então nenhum mal existe. #Mal existe (contradição lógica)The Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy, "| The Evidential Problem of Evil", Nick Trakakis Evidencial William L. Rowe # Existem casos de sofrimento intenso que um ser onipotente e onisciente poderia ter evitado sem por isso ter perdido algum bem maior ou permitido algum mal tão ruim ou pior. # Um ser totalmente bom e onisciente iria prever a ocorrência de qualquer intenso sofrimento que ele conseguisse, ao menos que ele não conseguisse fazer isso sem assim perder algum bem maior ou permitindo algum mal igualmente ruim ou pior.Tradução de: :An omniscient, wholly good being would prevent the occurrence of any intense suffering it could, unless it could not do so without thereby losing some greater good or permitting some evil equally bad or worse. # (Logo) Não existe um ser totalmente bom, onipotente e onisciente. O problema emocional Formulações pró-teísmo William Lane Craig Notas Referências Formulações